


This is my Niece...

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Stone Happy, Eggette and Ivo are related, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Aka Bring your niece to Work day
Kudos: 16





	This is my Niece...

"Hey Ivo?" called out Agent Stone as he comes in with a young girl, looking quite upset.

"UNCLE!" the girl yelled out, looking mad, "Why you didn't play with me!"

Stone froze at the word Uncle?

"Sorry... I am very busy since you know..... Grandma is busy with things." Ivo spoke in a tone out of a place for a man proud with his work and machinary.

"Uhhh...." Agent Stone spoke, "Is it okay if I play with her."

"Sure why not!" Ivo spoke, "I am busy so."

"With what?" the girl asked her uncle.

"An alien..." Ivo replied, holding a blue quill.

**Author's Note:**

> The Grandma Ivo said is a refer to Mama Robotnik.


End file.
